narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Iwa Medical-nin
Deletion Do we really need another article on yet another nameless shinobi with zero importance? Also, where is there any indication of him being a medical-nin? He finds Onoki and says his wounds are severe, anyone could do that. He is never shown healing any wounds. If Kishimoto gives him a name later fine, but for now I don't believe he deserves an article.--''Deva '' 18:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Could we also get rid of Unnamed Kiri Ninja?--''Deva '' 18:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think either of those two need pages. I do, however, think Genma and Raido's companion should have one. While he isn't yet named, he is part of a rather selective group and knows Hiraishin. I think that's enough of a reason to give that guy one. Ryne 91 (talk) 21:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::We might already have an article on that one, this chapter shows his face and I'm pretty convinced it's Iwashi. Omnibender - Talk - 23:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't think that it's Iwashi. He would have been eleven or so when Minato died. I can accept Genma being a bodyguard for the Fourth Hokage in his late teens, but it's pretty speculative to say that someone Iwashi's age was one of them, even if he looks similar. Ryne 91 (talk) 23:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree that the unnamed Kiri nin should be deleted but the Iwa nin should remain. Why would Kishi have this guy around? He's one of the remaining Fourth Division. Kishi only spared the important characters from Madara's meteor jutsu. I also think Iwa Bodyguard should go too, all he did was stand.--OmegaRasengan (talk) 00:00, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm with the deletion of all of them. Also, who is the unnamed Iwa medical nin? Because I doubt he's a med-nin since all he did was stand over the Tsuchikage like Tenten did Hinata.--Cerez365™ 01:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Of course if it involves my edits, you always come running. Apparently up above your post hasn't gotten to you? I bet if this page gets deleted and this guy's name is revealed, you or Deva are going re-add the page, because you two always get pissy when someone else beats you to the punch. It's funny people mistaken you guys for mods because you think you and act like you are but you're not.--OmegaRasengan (talk) 03:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::It has nothing to do with you, why do you always think that? I don't give a damn who creates the page first. I disagree with this page simply because I see it as unnecessary.--''Deva '' 03:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::What Deva said…--Cerez365™ 11:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I've set the deletion notice to be a quick deletion and edited the deletion notice, does anyone have objections to this ? --speysider (talk) 22:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) please don't delete him cause he has survived the meteorite thechnique,besides iwagakure don't have a lot of shinobi,and he is funny. Yeah, the more pages the better. Besides his name will probably be known eventually. Don't delete the page simply because you think the character isn't significant enough. I speak not for personal reasons but for the growth of the wiki and its characters. :No, quantity isn't better for the wiki. Quality is. If the character's name is revealed later, or something is revealed about him to make him an imporant character, than the article is pointless. At this point, he's essentially an extra. We don't need articles about extras. It does not serve to aid the wiki. Ryne 91 (talk) 22:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Fine, then delete him. If he is not significant storywise then take him out. Just trying to help. (talk) 01:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm open to the idea that like the clan members, we can do other character sections on respective countries pages. SimAnt 01:20, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Oh dear. I see nothing bout trouble from that. The clan members are easy to manage because they have set parameters but if we do that they people'll start adding err'body without a name D: --Cerez365™ 01:24, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Talking roles only ofcourse :O SimAnt 01:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) So are Unnamed Kiri Ninja, Iwagakure Bodyguard, and this page going to be deleted or not?--''Deva '' 14:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Waiting for input :< . — SimAnt 23:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) They can all go for me. I support having a "other characters" section in village articles for shinobi, much like we decided doing with clan members. Omnibender - Talk - 23:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose they can all go (Iwa Bodyguard T_T) and the other characters bit is fine as well I suppose, as long as they serve as great a role as the Iwa Bodyguard- no foddery one-liners.--Cerez365™ 00:28, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I think they should go. Pointless pages. So what if he's one of the survivors of Madaras meteor attack? What makes you think he is such a major player that Kishi would spare him? Tsunade is on the field, no need for him to heal anyone. I think deletion should go ahead. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 01:43, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Decision time.--''Deva '' 00:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Anyone?--''Deva '' 21:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I expected this to be gone already lol. It's fine with me, we're getting rid of the nameless people.--Cerez365™ 21:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed Kiri Ninja and Iwagakure Bodyguard also need to be deleted.--''Deva '' 22:29, November 18, 2011 (UTC) i think iwa bodyguard should remain,cause he was who accompained Onoki at The Five kages meeting,and maybe he will appear again What if That Iwa Medical Nin appears again :If he's important enough (as in not just making a random appearance) we will probably add him back. Joshbl56 18:59, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::If/when what Josh says happens(and it's probably going to have to be great importance- though he's probably dead by now >.>) or when he gets named.--Cerez365™ 19:01, December 13, 2011 (UTC) We don't know yet if he is dead :True but then again we don't know if he is living either. Joshbl56 19:40, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::That's probably why I put it in a bracket and said 'probably'--Cerez365™ 19:41, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Iwa Bodyguard should be deleted ? :That's a completely different page, so I would say you should pull it up there. Joshbl56 19:54, December 13, 2011 (UTC)